


Dirty Little Secret

by rqntaros



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Idk rantaro is an asshole, M/M, Romance, its so shitty i’m sorry, teasing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqntaros/pseuds/rqntaros
Summary: Amaya Amaterasu is the ultimate brainiac, but is also known around school as the ultimate innocence. Despite her reputation, she has a dirty secret. When a certain classmate of hers finds out that secret, she does everything she can to keep it under wraps.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Naegi Makoto/Kirigiri Kyoko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 18





	1. What can I get for you today?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! okay so this is my first multi chapter book on ao3. i am kind of nervous but i hope this all goes well LOL. lowercase is intended and i’m sorry for switching between the characters first names and last names, it’s just something i do by mistake.  
> also i didn’t want to list every single character but in this story there is every drv3 character plus a lot of returning ones from dr1 and 2! i hope you guys enjoy the story :)

the young girl sits in class as she watches the clock tick by. she lets out a soft groan, trying her hardest to focus on the lesson. it was nearly impossible though, considering who was sitting behind her.

rantaro amami, the school player. it was crazy how many girls he managed to get through in one week.

they were classmates together at hopes peak, him being the ultimate adventurer and her being the ultimate brainiac.

they both had very different friend groups. she typically spent her time with kaede and shuichi while rantaro preferred to hang out with kokichi, miu, and angie.

to be fair, though, kokichi kind of forced himself into that group.

amaya was friends with almost everyone in her class except for miu and rantaro. she especially liked kaito, despite their personalities being completely different.

she was shy and reserved. he was loud and energetic.

but hey, opposites attract!

amaya was dying for a boyfriend. she was eighteen and hadn’t had her first kiss yet. not to mention, shuichi and kaede had been dating for two years, so they were always going on dates and stuff. it sucks being best friends with a couple and not having anyone else in the group.

amaya is lost in thought, comparing herself to amami, when she feels something hit the back of her head.

she takes a deep breath and turns around, making eye contact with the green eyed boy.

“what the hell do you want, amami?” she hisses, and he shrugs.

“just wanted to ask how much i’d have to pay you to do my homework for me?” he smiles, and she glares at him before turning back around.

his friend group was constantly asking her to do their homework for them. she gets extremely annoyed by it, rightfully so.

_just do your damn work, it’s not that hard!_

the bell rings and amaya gets up, exiting the classroom.

“amaaaayaaaa!” an annoying voice calls out.

_oh great. it’s ouma._

she turns around and catches sight of kokichi running towards her.

“hiii, amaya!” he grins, “how are you!”

“i’m fine, ouma, how are you?”

out of all of rantaros friends, ouma was her favorite. he was childish, yes, but he was also sweet to her when it counted.

“i’m good! do you want some candy?” he asks with a grin, holding out his hand. a small piece of candy sat in the center of his palm.

“..sure, ouma. thank you.” she nods, taking the candy.

“youreee welcome! i’ll see you tomorrow!” he waves and runs away towards rantaro and his group.

“that kid is so weird,” a voice sounds behind her. she turns to see kaede and shuichi walking towards her, holding hands.

“tell me about it,” amaya chuckles, and the three begin walking.

they exit the school and continue speaking, “so, amaya, have you finished the robotics project?” saihara asks, and she nods.

“yup! it was super easy. keebo helped me out a little though,” she blushes, and kaede fakes a gasp.

“the ultimate brainiac needed help with a school assignment?! you’re a fraud!” she jokes, and the three laugh.

“no, no. i just wanted to test it out and get his reaction. i mean... he is a robot,” she chuckles and kaede swoons, “it’s such a shame that he’s a robot because he is super cute!”

saihara nudges kaedes arm and she smiles, “not for me, dummy. for amaya! she needs a boyfriend. or a girlfriend!”

“what about kaito? dont you like him?” saihara asks, and amaya nods, “yeah but can you picture me with kaito? we are so... different!”

the three talk some more until they reach amaya’s house.

“i’ll see you around, guys!” she calls, and enters her home. she sets her bag down and lets out a small sigh, relieved to finally be away from everyone.

she hears laughter booming from upstairs and immediately gets excited, realizing that her brother was home.

she runs upstairs and opens the door to his bedroom, revealing him and a couple of his friends.

“hajime!” she calls, and and he jumps up, “hey, amaya!” he responds, embracing his younger sister.

she looks over and waves, “hey, chiaki! and nagito,” she greets.

“hi, amaya! how are you?” nagito asks, and she shrugs, “same old same old. you?” she sits down with the group and takes a handful of popcorn from the bowl in front of nagito.

“i’m good, just getting through.” he tells her.

she nods in understanding and listens as the group talks.

she smiles in admiration, surprised at how close the three remained. they still kept in contact with their other classmates too. it was amazing.

_i hope saihara, kaede, and i are like this. we have to be. i mean, chiaki and hajime are dating and nagito is still apart of the group. maybe i’m not a total outcast._

her phone buzzes and she looks at it, her face falling.

Hina

Hey, brainiac! :) Do you think you can come into work today? I know it’s sudden but we’re short staffed.

“what’s wrong, amaya?” nagito asks, and she shakes her head, “i have to work today. i’ll see you guys around, okay?”

she stands up and goes to get into uniform, sighing as she does.

she puts on her uniform and heads to work, thoughts racking up in her mind.

what if today’s the day someone from hopes peak comes in? god, imagine if miu or ouma saw me like this. i’d never hear the end of it.

she enters the restaurant and walks to the back, going to her locker. she unlocks it and begins to take off her sweatshirt.

she stares at herself in the mirror, grimacing at her tight shirt and short skirt.

she takes a deep breath, _it’s okay, Amaya. you got this. you only need to work here for a few more months and then you’ll have enough money to pay your mom back. it’s okay._

she steps out, confidence surging through her. she approaches her first table, which consisted of a boy who was wearing his hood up.

_that’s shady, but okay._

“hi! welcome in! i’m your server, amaya. what can i get for you tod-“

the boy looks up and removes his hood, revealing who he was. a smirk was plastered on his face and she felt a wave of anxiety consume her.

“a-amami?!”


	2. He’s something else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya’s head stirs as she thinks about Amami knowing her secret. However, a talk with Nagito takes her mind off of it.

"my my my. look at this. is this the _ultimate innocence_ that's dressed like such a... naughty girl?" amami teases. and amaya balls her fists.

"what are you doing here?!" she hisses, and he leans back, "it's a restaurant, is it not? i'm here to eat. i never expected this," he grins.

she takes a deep breath, "please, don't tell anyone." she begs, and amami shrugs.

"what do i get if i keep your secret?" he wiggles his eyebrows and she lets out a huff.

"i'll do your homework?" she says weakly. amami considers it for a second before shrugging, "hmm.. okay. that's good enough... for now."

"for now?!"

"who knows? i might change my mind later," he waves his hand, "enough about that. can i just get a slice of cake?" he asks, looking up.

his green eyes pierced hers as she nods stiffly. "sure. coming right up," she seethes and turns around, tears brimming in her eyes.

she pulls out her phone and texts kaede.

Amaya

Hina called me in last minute to work and you'll never guess who showed up.

Kaede

oh no. who?

Amaya

fucking Amami. i'm so upset. he knows everything and now i have to do that pricks homework until i quit this god forsaken job.

Kaede

i'm so sorry, amaya. do you want to come by after your shift? i can take your mind off of it.

Amaya

thank you so much, kaede, but hajimes home for a bit so i'll probably spend time with him. but i'll see you at school tomorrow, okay? i love you.

Kaede

i love you too! call if you need anything. and if i don't answer, call shuichi. we're here for you!

amaya smiles before placing her phone back into her pocket and taking amami's cake from the counter.

she walks to his table and hands it to him, "here's your cake, amami," she hisses.

"eh eh eh... i heard one of the waitresses call the customer sir," he smirks, and amaya looks taken aback.

"and?"

"i want you to call me that," he hands her the plate, "do it again." he demands.

unable to believe what she was hearing, she takes a deep breath and hands him his plate again.

"here's your cake... sir," she chokes out, and he places his hands together.

"much better. thank you!" he grins before taking a forkful of cake and shoving it into his mouth.

she turns away and storms towards the back, unimaginably angry with how this entire situation turned out.

as she waits for more customers to arrive, she glances over at amami's table. he was still there, still eating his cake.

she takes in his features for a minute. if she had to choose her favorite feature of his, it would be his bright green eyes that matched his hair. but also his muscular build. and maybe his fashion sense.

wait, what the hell am i thinking? he's blackmailing you for homework answers, dumbass! stop thirsting over him!

she hears a clatter come from the kitchen, causing her to jump.

she rushes in and sees hina standing there, a blush on her face. "i... may have dropped some things," she says shyly. amaya chuckles and kneels down, helping the clumsy girl gather the items.

"so... who's the dude with the green hair?" hina asks, and amaya rolls her eyes.

"he's a guy from school," she mutters.

"ahh... now i see why you're so on edge,"

she looks at hina, confused.

"it's no secret that you don't want to work here. i don't blame you, either. the uniforms and mannerisms are definitely not your style," she chuckles.

her face heats up, "no, i like the job. and i like the people i work with! i just don't want people knowing why i'm working so hard, which is why i got a job a little ways from here. i never expected anyone i know, especially amami, to come in. it's not really his style," she laughs, and hina laughs with her.

"well, just make the best of a bad situation," hina advises, "i know as your boss i'm not supposed to say this, but as your friend i will: spit in his food a couple times or something." she giggles, and the two girls continue laughing as they finish cleaning up.

"so how's sakura? is she still training hard?" amaya asks, and hina smiles at the mention of her wife.

"yup! every day! this competition is huge for her so i'm doing everything i can to be supportive!" hina nods, but then her face falls. "but it is a little... lonely sometimes. she's always training and when she's not, she's resting. i'm proud of her, i really am, but i miss her."

amaya nods "i know that it has to be hard, hina, but the competitions almost here, right? soon enough you'll have sakura back and everything will be good. don't stress too much, it'll all work out," she says, and hina gives her a tight hug.

"thank you so much, amaya."

the two girls separate and amaya makes her way back into the main room. rantaro glances up and waves her over.

she sighs and walks towards him, "what, amami?"

he holds up some yen and hands it to her, "this should cover the cake. keep the change as a tip." he says before standing up and walking out.

she looks down at the amount of yen he gave her and freezes.

"wh.. this is so much...!" she whispers, and one of her coworkers gasps. she looks up and sees ibuki mioda staring at the yen in her hand.

"wowza!! you got a big tipper, y/n!" she yells, and everyone turns to stare.

she blushes and walks to the register, placing the cash that was needed for the cake into the register. then, she places the remaining money into her pocket.

that amami... he's something else.

when she gets home that night, she sees hajime and chiaki passed out on the couch. she chuckles at the sight and makes her way up to her room.

she takes off her uniform and changes into shorts and a t shirt.

she walks to the bathroom but is stopped when she sees nagito sitting in hajimes room, staring at the wall.

"nagito? you okay?" she asks, and nagito looks over, "oh, hey! i'm okay, amaya, thank you. how was work?"

she shrugs, "eh. it was work."

she sits down next to nagito and places her head on his shoulder.

"hey, nagito, can i ask you something?"

"go ahead, amaya."

"when you're with hajime and chiaki do you ever feel... lonely?" she asks.

"is this about kaede and shuichi?"

"...maybe." she sighs.

"i mean, of course i do. then again my situation is probably a little different from yours," he laughs, and she looks up, "why?"

"are you in love with kaede?" he asks, and she looks surprised.

"i mean, no? i don't think so,"

"well then that's how we're different." he tells her, and looks at her.

it takes her a moment to realize what nagito was saying.

"o-oh! you like..." she lowers her voice, "you like hajime?"

he glances down before nodding, "yeah. i have for a while but i would never say anything. i'm pretty sure he wants to... propose to her," he sighs.

"propose?! you guys are barely older than me!" she cries. the three of them were nineteen, barely even adults yet.

"that's what i told hajime. but he truly believes chiaki is his soulmate. i cant blame him either... they're perfect together," he sighs, and she placed her hand on top of his.

"you're gonna find someone someday, nagito. even if that someone isn't hajime. there's someone out there for everyone," she tells him, and he looks at her.

"who's your person? do you have an idea of who you'd want it to be?" he asks, and her mind flashes to kaito.

"i mean... there's this guy in my class i really like. but we'd never actually be anything. we're too different."

he chuckles, "if you keep chasing after people who are exactly like you, you're never going to find the one. give it a chance. take a risk and ask him out. what's there to lose?"

she looks at nagito before nodding, "you're right. thank you." she says before standing up. she looks over at him, "maybe you can just join hajime and chiakis relationship!"

he responds to that by flipping her off. she giggles and leaves the room, letting his words echo in her head.


	3. Ugh. Tutoring with Amami.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Amaya suddenly gets a boost of confidence, she arrives at school the next day with a brand new look. Some classmates love it, others... not so much.

when Amaya gets to school the next day, she strolls into her classroom confidently.

after her talk with nagito, she decided to change up her style a bit.

she took inspiration from ibuki and cut holes in her knee high socks. her button up was tucked in but her skirt was lifted slightly higher than it was before. it resembled her work uniform skirt in a way.

she was wearing jewelry, all sorts of rings were on her fingers. she also had earrings with small jars dangling from them.

she appreciated her new look and was sure her classmates would at least notice it.

and she was completely right.

“woah! check you out!” miu yells as soon as the girl enters the class.

everyone turns to stare, including kaito.

...and amami. 

she shoots kaito a wave before taking her usual seat. she hears amami behind her, “is this what’s on the agenda for today? slutty nerd?” he scoffs, and she responds by turning and glaring at him.

“look at you commenting on everything i do. just admit you’re in love with me already, amami,”

she knew teasing him was really risky considering he knew her secret.

amami’s face turns bright red and she smirks, turning back around.

she hears a clunking and looks up, meeting keebos eyes.

“hey, keebo!” she grins.

gonta, kokichi, and... kaito approach her too.

“gonta think you look very pretty! gonta likes this style!” gonta compliments, and she blushes.

“thank you, gonta!”

“yeah, i agree. i like this look on you, amaya,” kaito adds, and she can’t help but giggle.

“thank you, kaito! you are all so sweet,” she pouts.

“do you mind if i sit with you today?” kaito asks, and she shakes her head almost too eagerly.

“nope! it’s all yours!” she gestures towards the seat next to her.

she can hear rantaro scoff from behind her, but she doesn’t care. right now, she’s focused on kaito.

“you really are beautiful. i guess i never noticed before, which is totally my fault,” he chuckles, and she shrugs.

“well i never really showed it until today. i just felt like trying something new, i’m glad it received a positive reaction!” she grins, her cheeks tinted pink.

when saihara and kaede enter, they look surprised at their friends new look.

“wow! amaya! you look awesome!” saihara compliments, and she gives him a thankful smile, “thank you, shuichi!”

“you really do!” kaede adds and then looks at kaito, a smirk playing on her lips, “we’ll be in the back. let us know if you need anything!” she winks before dragging her boyfriend away.

“so, amaya,” kaito starts, and she turns to look at him.

“would you want to hang out or something?” he asks, and her face goes pink.

“like... like a date?” she questions, and he nods bashfully.

“yeah, of course!” she says, a little too excitedly. however, kaito obviously doesn’t mind.

“sweet, i’ll plan it all out. you just bring your cute self,” he winks, and she can’t contain the grin on her face, “does tomorrow work for you?” he asks.

her smile falters, shit! i work tomorrow!

“actually, i have family stuff tomorrow. what about saturday?”

“sounds perfect. looking forward to it,” he nods, writing it down in his notebook. he gives her knee a squeeze and she gives him her best attempt at a flirty smile.

amaya arrives home that day with a bounce in her step.

_i look cute! kaito momota asked me out! amami ate his own words! i am awesome!_

when she approaches her front door, she hears yelling coming from inside. immediately her anxiety flares and she opens the door, revealing nagito and hajime.

“guys?” she asks, but the boys aren’t listening.

“you’re too young, hajime!” nagito shouts, and hajime shakes his head.

“no i’m not, nagito!! chiaki and i love eachother. i’m sorry that you’ve never understood what that word meant!” hajime spits, and nagito looks taken aback.

hajime is silent for a minute after realizing what he just said.

“shit... nagito, i’m sor-“

“just forget it.” he says quietly before grabbing his back and looking at the front door, making eye contact with amaya.

“hey, amaya,” he says coldly as he storms out of the house.

“nagito, wait!” hajime cries, but it’s too late. the door slams and the only sound in the house is the clock ticking behind them.

“you’re cold, hajime. youre really cold.” she mumbles before walking upstairs. she didn’t even bother asking why they were fighting, she knew exactly why.

her phone buzzes and she looks at it, grimacing at the contact name.

Amami

hey. are you gonna do my math homework?

Amaya

that was the deal, wasnt it?

Amami

well i was thinking

Amami

i’m never going to learn the material if you just do it for me

Amaya

okay?

Amami

how about you tutor me instead?

amaya stares at her phone for a minute before scoffing.

Amaya

what’s your aim here, amami?

Amami

nothing. i just don’t want to flunk. i cant make you do my homework forever. can you please?

Amaya

fine. but only because you probably will reveal my secret and i can’t have that.

Amami

who cares? the guys ate up your slutty outfit today. i’m sure they’d love to see you hard at work.

Amami

i know i do.

Amaya

god you are such a creep! shut up!

Amaya

and i wasnt “slutty” today. you’re so annoying.

Amami

whatever you say, princess.

Amaya

gross. do not do that.

Amami

do you work tomorrow?

Amaya

yes and sunday.

Amami

perfect, you’ll tutor me on saturday.

Amaya

no. i have a date with kaito on saturday.

Amami

tutor me during the day and go on your date with him at night. it’s not that hard.

Amaya

fine. i hate you, by the way.

she sets her phone down and sighs, glancing towards her bedroom door. she stands up and exits, walking downstairs and sitting next to her brother.

“nagito is right, you know,” she says, and he groans.

“i know. i know i know i know. but... i love chiaki. i really think we’re soulmates. i don’t get why he isn’t supportive!” hajime complains, and amaya takes a deep breath.

“it’s not that he isn’t supportive. he just loves you both and wants you guys to be happy. rushing into marriage will just tank things. that’s what nagito was trying to tell you,”

hajime lets out a loud sigh and looks at his little sister, “how did you get so wise?” he jokes, and she shrugs, placing her head on his shoulder.

“i guess i was just born that way,” she teases, and he chuckles.

“i should probably call nagito,” he says after a moment, and she nods. “agreed. i’ll talk to you later, hajime,” she gets up and walks back upstairs, flopping on her bed.

_just one more day to get through and then it’s saturday. your date with kaito!_

_and also..._

_ugh. tutoring with amami._


	4. Study “Date”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Amaya tutors Amami, he makes some questionable comments that will soon plague her mind during her date with Kaito.

on saturday morning, amaya practically shoots out of bed. she looks at the time and it reads ten a.m., which was plenty of time.

she tugs on a skirt and a hoodie, not really caring to dress up for amami. he was not the one she wanted to impress.

an hour later, the doorbell rings. she walks down the steps and sees nagito, hajime, chiaki, and ibuki all sitting and playing video games together.

she smiles gratefully for the fact that hajime and nagito made up, but it falters a bit when she catches ibuki staring at her. thankfully, she doesn't wave or acknowledge that theyre coworkers.

she opens the door, revealing amami. she takes in his appearance, which was quite good, for a moment.

"you gonna let me in or am i going to learn the lesson from out here?" he scoffs, and she rolls her eyes in response.

"come on in," she says sarcastically, and he enters.

"hiya!" ibuki greets, and he glances over, "oh, hey. i'm rantaro. rantaro amami," he introduces, and hajime chuckles.

"isn't he the guy youre constantly complaining about?" hajime asks, and amami glanced over at amaya in amusement.

"No! i mean.. yes, but-!" she stammers, and amami chuckles at how flustered she is, "it's okay, amaterasu. i know how much you like to be different," he says, the sentence having very obvious angry undertones.

he turns on his heel and walks upstairs. as he does, amaya glares at her brother. she quickly follows amami and they walk into her room together.

"wow. nice room," he compliments and she smiles, "thanks, amami,"

they sit down and he looks at her, "why do you call me that?" he asks, and she tilts her head.

"what?"

"amami. youre the only one. everyone else calls me rantaro or taro. why do you not?" he questions, and she shrugs.

"i dunno. i guess it just always felt right. do you want me to stop?" she asks, and he shakes his head.

"no, it's okay. it's just... different," he comments before opening up his book.

"anyways um.. first subject," he begins.

she tutors him for some time, surprised at how good he was at grasping the material.

"you know... you're really smart, amami," she tells him, and he looks at her, "you waste all your time hitting on miu or begging me to do your homework so you don't get the material properly. but once it's right in front of you and you don't have any distractions, you're really good at this,"

his face heats up and he smiles, "oh, thank you, amaya. i guess it's just hard. i'm the ultimate adventurer. i don't see a need for school when i'm just going to be traveling the world in two years,"

"i get it, but school is still important. however... traveling the world does sound fun," she grins, and he lays back on her bed.

"it is!! before i came to hopes peak, i went on so many adventures all around japan. it was amazing. i miss it so much," he sighs, "but i also love being at hopes peak. i have so many people there i love, like miu and... i cant believe i'm saying this but kokichi," he laughs.

she lays down with him and giggles, "he's weird but... in an oddly adorable way,"

"he thinks you're in love with kaito. then again, you probably are," amami comments, and amaya looks over at him, "i am not!"

"you're going on a date with him,"

"that isn't love amami. it's just a date,"

"mhm..."

he looks over at her and, for a split second, amaya felt an undetectable urge burn inside of her.

"if kaito tries any touchy shit tonight just text me, okay? you're way too good to be another name on his list," amami scoffs in disgust and she sits up.

"name on his list?" she asks, and he looks over at her.

"it's a figure of speech. he's just slept with a lot of girls and... he's probably going to make you the next one,"

“i’m not easy, amami,” she says, her heart hurting, “is that really how you see me?”

amami shakes his head, “not really, but when you dress the way you did recently and putting your job on top of that, it’s not impossible.” he shrugs, and she feels anger bubble inside of her.

she stands up, “god! just when i thought you were becoming bearable!” she shouts, and he stares at her, fists clenched.

“seriously?! youre the unbearable one! you put on this innocent act but in reality you’re just a-!”

“just a what, amami?!”

“just a whore!” he barks, and the two stand in silence for a minute.

“get out.” she says through clenched teeth. he doesn’t even protest as he grabs his bag and storms downstairs.

she hears the front door slam, making her jump.

she sits down on her bed and immediately lets the tears fall as her shoulders shake.

_stupid amami. who does he think he is?!_

she lays down and eventually falls asleep, feeling too drained to do anything.

a few hours later she wakes up, checking her phone. as she does, she sighs when she sees a text from kaito.

Kaito

hey! i’ll be there in a hour. hope you’re excited :)

she stands up, stretching and yawning. she was half hoping for an apology from amami, but of course she didn’t get that. she rolls her eyes, _whatever. fuck amami._

she pulls out her outfit, which consisted of the skirt that she had slept in and a nice top. it wasn’t too tight, but it was fitted enough to where it showed off a little bit.

amaya does her makeup and waits for kaito, drumming her fingers on her desk impatiently.

she can’t help but let amami’s words consume her. _another name on his list... what a fucking joke._

the doorbell rings and she stands up, walking downstairs. she opens the door and reveals kaito, who’s grinning.

“hey, amaya!”

“who’s that?” nagito asks, and she turns to the group. the four of them are staring, clearly confused.

“this is kaito momota. he’s a classmate of mine,” she tells them, and ibuki tilts her head.

“so you’re not dating the green haired dude that stormed out of here earlier?” she questions, and kaito looks at her, “does she mean rantaro?”

“uh, yeah. i was helping him study,” she tells him, and then, before he can question it, she takes his hand and drags him out, yelling a quick goodbye to the group as she does.

“you were... helping rantaro study?” he stares at her, obviously thinking the worst.

“yeah but that’s it! i swear!” she gets into his car and they sit there for a minute, “he stormed out because...” she trails off, not wanting to talk about it.

“it’s okay, don’t worry. i don’t have to know,” kaito tells her, “let’s just have an awesome date, okay?”

her mind wanders to amami for a minute, but she looks at kaito with a small smile and nods, “yeah, yeah let’s do it,”


	5. Tell me what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting into an argument at the cafe, Amami and Amaya share an... interesting moment

the date with kaito was amazing.

he had taken her to a fancy restaurant, then to an arcade, and then they ended the date at the park.

he was currently driving her home and they sat there in comfortable silence. his hand is on her knee and her hand lays on top of it.

"i had an amazing time, kaito," she tells him, and he looks at her with a grin, "i did too. thank you for saying yes,"

he pulls into her driveway and she turns to him, wanting to say more. but all she does is pull him in and kiss him, which took them both by surprise.

despite his shock, he kisses back.

she pulls away and both of their faces are red but neither of them seem to care.

"amaya would you want to.. um, would you want to be my girlfriend?" he blurts out, and she can't help the grin that spreads across her lips.

"yes!" she smiles, and in response he kisses her once more.

"i'll see you tomorrow, kaito," she waves, getting out of the car.

when she enters her house, she can't contain her excitement anymore. she lets out a joyful cry and begins jumping around her living room, not caring if she woke hajime up.

"someone's excited," a voice sounds and she jumps, making eye contact with nagito.

"oh, hey! nagito! you are a life saver, i swear. i took your advice and went on a date with kaito and now we're dating!" she squeals, and nagito holds up his hand for a high five.

"that's my girl! i'm glad you're happy, amaya."

"thank you!" she grins, and then tilts her head, "what's up with hajime?" she asks, lowering her voice.

"oh... nothing, i guess. but i'm moving on. he's with chiaki and that's not going to change so... there's no reason for me to stay hung up on him, you know? i have to find someone new," he shrugs, taking a sip of his drink.

in response, she gives nagito a hug, "i love you, nagito," she tells him, and he squeezes her.

"i love you too, amaya. now go to sleep, it's getting late and you work tomorrow," he teases, and she sticks her tongue out in response.

she heads upstairs and turns the corner towards her room but freezes when she sees hajime standing there, a surprised look on his face.

"nagito... has feelings for me?"

when she gets to work on sunday, ibuki immediately pulls her aside. "your avocado boyfriend is here!" she squeals, and amaya shoots her a confused glance, "what?"

ibuki grabs amaya by the shoulders and points to the corner table, where a familiar figure sits.

amaya sighs and grabs her notepad, walking over to amami in shame and anger.

"surprised you came back here. wasn't sure if you wanted to see me looking like such a whore," she spits out, signaling that she was still very much pissed off about yesterday.

he glances up at her, "how did your date go?"

she glared at him, _so he's not even going to apologize? what a dick!_

"it was amazing, actually. kaito and i are officially dating," she reveals, and he clicks his tongue.

"bad idea, bambi," he shakes his head and her heart immediately stops.

"what did you just call me?" she asks, praying that she heard him wrong.

_theres no way he just called me that. there's absolutely no way._

he looks at her, amused, “oh, my bad. i forgot how much you hate that nickname,” he laughs dryly.

“you are such a-!” she raises her voice but immediately shuts her mouth when she sees her coworkers looking at her.

“careful, bambi, you might lose your job if you keep up this nasty behavior,” amami clicks his tongue again and she balls her fists, “you know what? i’m not serving you. and i’m not teaching you anything. you can tell the entire fucking school for all i care!” she shouts, and storms away.

she takes a deep breath when she reaches the back, trying to gain some composure, and dignity, back.

“i cant believe i made a fool out of myself,”‘she groans to nobody in particular.

_the one thing i swore i’d never do was snap on a customer. but when that... that piece of shit comes in here on his high horse... i just can’t stand it!_

she peeks out into the dining hall and sees hina talking to amami. dread begins to fill her until she realizes...

oh shit... she’s kicking him out!

he gets up with an annoyed look on his face, grabbing his stuff and storming out like a child. hina begins walking to the back, so amaya backs up and takes another deep breath.

“hina i am so-“ she begins, but hina holds up her hand.

“it’s okay, amaya. we all have off days. but i think it’s best if you go home for now. come in on tuesday with a new attitude. please.” she says before opening the door and gesturing out.

her eyes brim with tears as she nods and leaves the restaurant, anger fueling inside of her. hundreds of thoughts raced through her head, mostly consisting of ways she could torture amami to death.

when she reaches the bus stop, she sees him. he’s sitting on the bench, staring up at the sky. 

she can’t contain her anger anymore as she walks up to him and immediately begins smacking his head, “you’re a dick!” she yells.

“what the hell-?!” he stands up and she continues hitting his chest, tears spilling down her face.

“first i have to deal with your blackmail, and then your slut-shaming, and now you almost get me fired?!” she screams, “what did i do to make you hate me so much?!”

he grabs her wrists and she has no choice but to calm down. her breathing is heavy and she has tear tracks running down her face.

he examines her face for a moment, his heart pounding. “i’m sorry,” he finally says after waiting.

“what?”

“i’m sorry. about everything that happened yesterday and today. i don’t know why i’m so cold to you. i don’t hate you, i cant... i cant hate you,” he says, his eyes closed.

she lets out a breath and stares, “a-amami i-“

“rantaro,” he corrects, staring at her.

time seemed to slow down as she stood there, his grip on her wrists still firm. amaya feels butterflies jabbing at her stomach as she looks into his pale, green eyes.

“r-rantaro...” she whispers, and he tilts his head, “tell me what you want,” he mumbles, and her face darkens into a crimson shade. 

“i want... i want you to...” she trails off.

what _did_ she want?

she opens her mouth to speak again, but as soon as she does...

“HEYYY! IS THAT RANTARO?!” a voice shouts, and their heads immediately snap towards the voice.

holy fuck.

standing together we’re kokichi, miu, gonta, and kaito.

while kokichi, miu, and gonta tried to figure out why these two were on this side of town in the first place, kaito tries to piece together why the two were together at all. especially... in eachothers arms.


End file.
